Ikatan Teratai
by Houmei
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah Sidharta Gautama pada reinkarnasi sebelumnya.


Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?

Pada karma?

Pada kehidupan yang akan datang?

Sumedha, memercayai semuanya.

Pemuda dengan balutan selempang kain kebiksuan ini berjalan jauh-jauh dari Amaravati—kota asalnya. Meninggalkan anak istrinya, melewati rawa-rawa, juga padang semak berduri hanya untuk menemui Sang Pencerah; Dipankhara.

Dipankhara yang selalu terlihat damai dengan wajahnya yang begitu tenang, bercahaya karena kebijaksanaan juga berkah Tuhan yang menyentuhkan jemari tak terlihatnya ke kening Dipankhara. Dipankhara yang menyebarkan welas asih, juga ajaran yang menuntun manusia ke jalan pencerahan, yang bisa melewati genangan lumpur tanpa mengotori kaki telanjangnya. Telah terbebas dari belenggu fana dunia. Jelaslah kalau Dipankhara ini lebih mulia dari manusia manapun, satu entitas yang paling dekat dengan Tuhan, Dewa, apapun kau sebut dirinya.

Seorang Budha.

Sumedha, pria yang menunggangi gajah sepanjang perjalanannya ini akhirnya sampai di Paduma, menunggu kedatangan Sang Pencerah. Satu hal, ia tak bisa menemui Dipankhara yang begitu agung itu dengan hanya tangan kosong saja, ia harus memberikan sesembahan bunga. Bunga-bunga krisan emas serta anyelir yang diuntai indah sebagaimana para penduduk biasa menyambut Dipankhara. Tapi, ah, apa lacur, sang Raja telah membeli semua bunga di kota tanpa menyisakan sekuntum—maupun sekelopak pun.

Sahutan gembira terdengar.

Mulut berkomat-kamit melantunkan doa juga nyanyian.

Burung-burung kecil bertengger di ranting, bersamaan dengan hewan-hewan kecil yang mendekat—mengintip dari balik rimbun semak serta tinggi ilalang.

Hati Sumedha mencelos, Dipankhara pastilah sudah dekat. Ia tak mau perjalanannya sia-sia. Tampak bingung dalam keramaian. Matanya yang tajam namun memiliki tatapan lembut bergulir, mencari-cari. Seikat, ah tidak, sekuntum saja pun tak apa. Dan apa yang ada di depan matanya membuatnya gembira.

Delapan kuntum bunga, di genggaman seorang gadis yang turut menunggu Dipankhara.

Maka Sumedha menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Menyapanya sopan seraya membungkuk hormat—mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya bak sayap burung dara. Suaranya sumringah, matanya penuh pengharapan.

"—satu saja, biarlah saya beli satu kuntum bunga Anda untuk Dipankhara.

Tuturnya, setengah memohon.

"Berapa pun harganya, biarkan saya membelinya, Nona, dan semoga Anda diberkati Sang Pencerah."

Gadis itu memiliki kulit coklat yang halus, dan sehat. Rambutnya melewati pinggang dihiasi dengan manik perhiasan. Matanya yang bundar dan ramah seperti mata rusa betina mengerjap perlahan. Terpaku. Ia menyadari bahwa si pemuda Sumedha ini memiliki ciri yang mirip dengan Dipankhara. Sepasang mata yang memancarkan kedamaian, langkah kaki yang hati-hati karena tak ingin menginjak seekor pun semut, juga tanda-tanda kesucian lain di kening juga telapak tangan.

…

Delapan kuntum bunga masih di genggam tangan yang sehari-harinya terbasuh doa.

"…saya rasa saya tak akan menjualnya dengan harga berapapun."

Tukas sang gadis perlahan, suaranya terdengar begitu tenang—kontras dengan Sumedha yang langsung tampak begitu kecewa. Sang gadis menunduk, menatap kelopak demi kelopak kembang yang ia miliki, dan bibirnya membentuk lengkung serupa bulan sabit, bibirnya yang penuh terbuka kecil, merekah.

"Saya akan memberikan Anda lima kuntum sekaligus hanya jika Anda berjanji satu hal."

"Apa? Katakan padaku. Apapun itu"

"…jadikan aku istrimu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Riuh membahana, dendang gembira meninggi, suara iring-iringan terdengar. Dan ia, Sumedha, tertangkap di mata sang gadis. Lekat. Ada detik-detik hening tanpa suara sebelum akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya, berjanji, mengikat diri di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Aku…bersumpah."

Dengan senyum lembut sang gadis memberikan kuntum bunganya. Hati-hati. Bulu matanya mengedip dalam suka cita. "Badhra…panggil aku Badhra, Sumedha." Helanya dalam nada suara yang setenang permukaan laut di kala badai bersembunyi. Melihat Sumedha, Badhra mendapat sepercik tetes masa depan yang merasuk ke benaknya. Takdir yang membuatnya ingin mengaitkan benang jodohnya ke pemuda yang selalu mencari jalan menuju kebenaran, sejauh aliran sungai gangga yang tak pernah berhenti.

Ia…melihat Sumedha duduk di bawah pohon Bodhi, dikerumuni manusia juga hewan-hewan liar—seolah manusia—khusyuk mendengarkan. Dan daripada Sumedha terpancar sinar yang begitu terang, lembut, damai, suci; Niyatha Vivaratna—ia yang mendapatkan pencerahan.

Sumedha,

Cikal bakal cahaya yang lebih terang dari Dipankhara.


End file.
